DC Undead Issue 3 - Terror Part 3
Days of Infection: Day 12, Number Infected: 10,965 (Metropolis, Clark and Lois Kent's Apartment, 8:43 PM)(Clark sits on the couch with Lois and talk as they listen to the Cat Grant on the news) Cat Grant: ...with the recent disappearances that began in Metropolis, now spreading throughout the country, the President and Congress have declare a State of Emergency and has implemented a National Wide Curfew of 11:30 PM! If you are found out on the street during this time you will be arrested and taken to the Police Station for violating Curfew. Lois: They can't be serious about this? Right? (Clark looks at Lois with sad eyes) Clark: Lois their scared and they think this is what will protect people from what's happening right now. Lois: Protect us from what's happening? Clark, you don't know what's happening and neither does Batman and if you two don't know and the Justice League doesn't know then what is the possibility that the Government knows what were dealing with? Clark: Lois... we tried to figure out what is doing this and so far most of the League has found nothing... Lois: Most? (Clark takes a breath) Clark: Batman...Batman found some bodies in Gotham last night and... Lois: ...And what Clark? Clark: The bodies were ripped apart... Lois: ...But from what you've told me about Gotham and what I've seen from some of the police records at the GCPD that's a regular occurrence in Gotham. (Clark takes another breath) Clark: That's what I thought, but then Batman told me the bodies weren't cut up with a knife or anything like that. Batman said the bodies... the bodies were ripped apart by teeth... (Lois looks at Clark shocked) Lois: ...Teeth? Was he serious? Clark: Batman is always serious and he said that the teeth were human in nature and that each one had their heads crushed or had a bullet hole in them. Lois: How does this have to do with the disappearances? Why does Batman think their connected? (Clark looks at Lois with a look of fear) Clark: Batman says that when he examined the three corpses at the GCPD morgue that night, he discovered that the bodies have been dead for at least five days.... Lois: Okay, but what does that have to do with the corpses and the disappearances? Clark: Batman said that the bodies were dead for five days, but for some strange reason the Rigor Mortis didn't set in yet. He went on to say that he examined the bodies muscles and discovered that all of the corpses have been moving in the last few hour before their "deaths". Lois: So what all of that mean? Clark: It means that Batman thinks there are walking corpses roaming the streets. (Just as Lois is about to say something the Cat Grant interrupts her special bulletin on the news) Cat: This just in. A plane sent from Metropolis have just crashed near Madrid, Spain. The cause of the crash is unknown, but reporter from Madrid News Network just sent us a recording distress call from the Flight 2406, which we will play back for you. If you have small children we recommend you make them leave the room. (The recording begins to play) Pilot: Mayday, Mayday...zzzz.... this is Flight 2406 Metropolis to Madrid requesting an emergency landing....zzzz... one of the passengers...zzz.... gone crazy he...zzz...acked some of the other passengers, before we subdued him... After subduing him,some...zzzz.... passengers began to feel sick and....zzzz.... the same passengers began to attack....zzz... other passengers. The co-pilot has been attacked and is now...zzzz...zzzz.... I've been bit by one of the passengers and am starting to feel sick...zzz... I'm starting to backout...zzz.... tell my family I love....zzz...zzz..zzzzzzzzzzz.. Arggghhhhhh!!......Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.... (Cat Grant returns to the screen and begins to speak) Cat: The plane has crashed three miles outside of Madrid. The Spain's Civil Guard has been called in to search for survivors, but we have gotten word that the team they sent to the crash site has not responded since entering the perimeter of the crash site. (A small communicator begins to buzz next to Clark who picks it up) Clark: Hello. (Batman begins talking from the communicator) Batman: Superman, are you watching the news right now? Clark: Yeah, I am. Why? Batman: Because I think what's happening around the country may have just made its way to Europe and I want you and I and the rest of the League to go to Spain right now and get to the bottom of just what the hell is going on before something else happens. Clark: Okay, Batman I'll meet you there. Batman: Good, I've contacted most of the other members of the League and most are on their way right now. Clark: Most? Batman: Lantern's off world right now and Aquaman is currently in Australia fighting Black Manta. Clark: Understood, I will see you soon, Good Bye. Batman: Good Bye Superman. (Clark turns off the communicator and grabs his costume) Lois: What did Batman say? Clark: He said he want me to go to Spain and investigate the crash with the League. He also said he thinks that this is connected to the disappearances . Lois: What do you think, Clark? Do you really think its all connected? (Clark finishes changing into his costume) Clark: I think Batman's theory may not be just a theory and I intend to find out what going on. (Clark opens the window and prepares to leave) Lois: Clark, please be careful and remember I love you. Clark: I love you to Lois. (Clark kisses Lois and then flies out the window into the night) Day of Infection: Day: 12, Number Infected: 11,653 (Three Miles outside of Madrid, Spain, 3:26 AM)(Wreckage of a plane burns in a small field as a dark silhouettes move slowly across the field towards a town) Silhouettes: Argghhhhhh! Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:Fan Fiction Category:New Earth-Thirteen